


voulez-vous?

by Ironinkpen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: But imagine this uncomfortable woman working with children, Dialogue study, F/F, I don't know what Korra's job is so fill in the blank, I know Asami would probably be a mechanic or something, Lots of awkward flirting, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironinkpen/pseuds/Ironinkpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately"</p>
            </blockquote>





	voulez-vous?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has nothing to do with the french language so don't get your hopes up
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

“It’s on the corner of Red Street and Mulberry Drive. It’s painted blue. You can’t miss it. If you get lost, call me again.”

“Relax, Mako. I’m an adult. I can find the place just fine.”

“I know, I just- I know. Thanks for picking her up for me.”

“Ha! You’re acting like I have anything better to do, Mako”

“You have a job.”

“Yeah, but I’m self-employed. I can literally leave work whenever the fuck I want, unlike you, Mr. Policeman.”

“Don’t rub it in.”

“Why, I would never.”

“Whatever. You seriously don’t mind watching her for the night?”

“I’ve told you like six times, Mako. Yu is awesome. I love watching her.”

“Right. Thanks.”

“Stop thanking me, it’s getting annoyi- Oh, hey. I’m here.”

“Really?”

“No, I walked halfway across town to the pub instead of the preschool.” 

“…I can’t tell if you’re lying.”

“I’m  _here_. And I’m hanging up now.”

“Right. Uh. Thanks again.”

“You know it’s no problem. Let’s just not make it a regular thing, okay? Now, get back to work, Mako.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi, I’m Korra. I’m here to pick up Yu, my godchil… d…”

“Oh! Mako called and said you’d be coming. Come with me- Yu’s in the Yellow Bird classroom.”

“Right. Yellow Bird. I knew that. The best type of bird. Um. What’s… What’s your name?”

“Me? I’m Asami, Yu’s teacher.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, my God.”

“I know.”

“Mako, oh, my God.”

“Korra, I know. Trust me, I know.”

“You didn’t tell me there was- and that she- Oh, man, Mako, I’m in love. Get me her number.”

“I can’t get you her number, but I can do you one better. How’d you like an all access pass to seeing her?”

“Is that a joke?”

“No. I’m being promoted. Maybe. Anyway, my schedule is going to be tighter next month and since, in your words, you can leave work ‘whenever the fuck’ you want, I wanted to ask you if you could pick up Yu when I can’t. As a regular thing. And before you say no, remember that the love of your life is her teacher, which means you can see her everyday…”

“Oh, my god. That’s dirty. You’re playing dirty and it’s great. I’ll pick her up. Hell, I’ll pick her up for the rest of the year.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Korra, back again?”

“Yeah, Mako’s on the clock tonight. Has Yu been good?”

“She was a sweetheart, as usual. Come on back, I’ll get her.”

“Sure. Hey, uh, how’s she been doing with things like making friends? Her dad’s sorta awkward and I’m kinda worried…”

“She’s one of the most popular kids here, actually. She’s nice to everyone and very good at getting other kids to play with her, so don’t worry about that. And Mako’s not-”

“He is.”

“Yeah, he really is. Don’t tell him I said that, though. I wouldn’t want him thinking me and his girlfriend are conspiring against him.”

“…I’m sorry, girlfriend?”

“Yeah, you and Mako are- Oh, my goodness, I mean wife, I’m sorry!”

“… _Wife?_ ”

“…I feel like I’ve misread the situation.”

“Yeah. You have. Me and Mako are definitely not dating. I mean, we did once, in, like, high school, but it’s been years and that’s not- yeah. No. We’re not dating.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s- It’s fine. Actually, Asami, I wanted to-”

“There’s Yu! Oh, were you saying something, Korra?”

“No. Nope. Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Korra.”

“Hey yourself. You look exhausted, Asami, are you okay?”

“I’m just getting over a cold. It’s flu season and when the kids get sick, I get sick, too, unfortunately.”

“Ah, that sucks. That’s one of the perks of being my own boss, I guess- I get sick and I give myself the day off. You couldn’t take a sick day?”

“Nah, my fever broke last night so I’m fine. Speaking of being your own boss, though, I actually had something to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

“So, we’re having a career day soon, and I thought it’d be nice if you could come in and talk to the kids. Being a self-employed woman is a really big accomplishment, and I feel like you could definitely encourage some of the girls here to follow their dreams, you know? Would you be willing to do it?”

“Of course!”

“Really?”

“Uh, yeah? I’ll definitely do it!”

“Oh, my goodness, thank you so much! That’s great! Okay, okay, now I’ve just have to plan a day, and then I’ll get back to you, okay? Uh, what’s your number? I’ll call you the second I know the details! Oh, sorry, I totally forgot about Yu! I’ll go get, her, just sit tight, okay? And thank you, again!”

“Right- I. Right.”

 

* * *

 

“She gave me a hug and her number.”

“…Wow, you’ve got it bad.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, champ, how’s career day rolling?”

“Korra! That speech was amazing! Thank you so much for coming!”

“Aha, thanks. Think I inspired any young minds?”

“They all stopped coloring to listen to you, so I’d say you got through to them. Want to come take a break and play with us?” 

“Oh, my god, you have the best job ever.”

 

* * *

 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?”

“For?”

“Don’t pull that preschool bullshit on me-”

“ _Korra._ ”

“I’m sorry that I got way into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.  _There_.”

“And?”

“And  _what?_ ”

“Korra, you  _frenched_  me in front of a group of five year olds!”

“ _Fine_ , I’m sorry for frenching you! I got carried away, and I didn’t mean to! I wanted to ask you out like a normal person, but I’ve been hanging around you for months and haven’t gotten any indication that you’d want to go out with me anyway, so I didn’t think I had the chance and then I kissed you during a stupid game of house and I’m _sorry_ , okay?”

“…You want to go out with me?”

“Yes? You’re literally amazing. I’ve been hitting on you since I first picked up Yu. Did you seriously not notice?”

“No. Oh. Oh, wow.”

“Is that a good ‘oh, wow’ or a bad ‘oh, wow’? Because I’m feeling kinda dumb here. I really am sorry about kissing you… Unless, of course, I shouldn’t be sorry?”

“You should be sorry about kissing me in front of a bunch of my students, yes.”

“Oh.”

“But… Away from my students… I wouldn’t have minded so much.”

“Holy shit? Holy shit. Was that your way of saying yes to going out with me?”

“Yes.”

“Can I get that in writing? Because Mako isn’t going to believe this- Aaaaand you just kissed me. Was that to get me to shut up?”

“Yes.”

“Awesome. I’m gonna be annoying for the rest of my life. You’re going to have to kiss me loads.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute. Look, we can handle this later. Unlike you, I actually have a job I have to do.”

“Oh, yeah, playing house with little kids. Such hard work.”

“Just for that you’re in charge of playing with Jeremy. He has diarrhea.”

“Haha, very funny… Wait. That  _was_  a joke, right?”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
